


You'll Never Be Alone

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s09e04 4-D, F/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-15
Updated: 2005-07-15
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Monica discovers that she’s not alone in remembering theevents that happened with Erwin Lukesh.





	You'll Never Be Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Title: "You'll Never Be Alone" 

Author: Kristi 

Feedback: always appreciated - 

Dates: July 11, 17, 2004; August 6-7, 2004 

Distribution: You Know I'm On Your Side, ATD, XFMU. Anyone else, please ask. Thank you. 

Rating: G 

Category: post-episode, Follmer/Reyes UST 

Timeline: The night "4-D" left us with. 

Spoilers: 9x05 "4-D" 

Beta: Cassie 

Disclaimer: Monica Reyes and Brad Follmer don't belong to me. I wish they did, but they don't. They belong to Chris Carter, TenThirteen Productions and 20th Century FOX Broadcasting. If you recognize anything else, it's not mine. 

Summary: Monica discovers that she's not alone in remembering the events that happened with Erwin Lukesh. 

Author's Note: I've always wondered what happened after "4-D". This is one of my ideas I've had of what happened. I hope you enjoy it. 

* * *

Monica Reyes sits on her couch with a blank expression, not taking notice to the darkness of her apartment at 67 Bennett Avenue. The events that unfolded today are unbelievable. How can a parallel world exist? How is it John Doggett didn't experience what happened? Why is she the only one who remembers? 

Her mind can't make sense of it. 

John Doggett left her apartment earlier that day, and the only thing she could think of to do was sit and stare blankly at the unpacked boxes in her apartment. Now that night has arrived, cleaning up the mess is something she needs to do. Perhaps it could take her mind off of today's events. 

Monica rises from her couch, turns on a lamp, and walks in a daze to the mess in her bedroom. If she's going to keep her sanity at least one room should be livable. 

Her eyes look at the boxes that are stacked against her wall, her unmade bed, and packing paper that has been thrown to the floor. She doesn't even know where her bed sheets or pillows are. 

She lets out a sigh and stumbles her way over to the stack of boxes. She opens a box and finds her bed pillows. She smiles as she sees she's on a start in the right direction. She tosses the pillows on her bed and continues opening boxes until she finds her bed sheets. 

There is a knock on her door, which catches her attention. She checks her watch: five minutes after nine at night. She walks through her living room to answer the door. 

"Who is it?" She asks. 

"Brad Follmer." His voice comes through the door. 

Monica opens the door. Brad is wearing a brown coat, which is wet from the soft rain outside. 

"Hey." Monica says, not expecting to see him. 

"I didn't wake you, did I?" Brad asks. 

"No, you didn't." Monica smiles at him. "Come on in." She moves to the side of the door to allow him entrance into the apartment. 

Brad looks around her apartment. 

"I thought you'd have more unpacked by now." Brad says, turning to smile at her. 

Monica smiles back, not sure if she should tell him how she's been sitting in a daze all day. 

"So what brings you here?" Monica asks, changing the subject. 

"I thought I'd come see how you're doing." Brad says with a hint of nervousness in his voice. 

Monica smiles. 

"I'm good." She says, hoping that she's convincing him. How could she possibly be good after almost being killed in a parallel world? "Would you like something to drink?" 

"Water, please." Brad says. 

"I hope I have my glasses unpacked." Monica smiles at him as she heads into the kitchen. 

Brad follows her, being careful not to trip over any boxes or packing paper. 

"You don't need any help unpacking do you?" Brad offers. 

Monica finds a glass and fills it with water. She turns and hands it to him. 

"I think I can handle it from here." Monica smiles at him. "The movers did all the heavy lifting." 

"That's good." Brad smiles. "It's a nice place you have. Suits you well." 

"Quiet neighborhood too." Monica says, as a thought enters her head. She looks at him curiously. "Come to think of it, I wasn't aware you knew where I lived." 

Monica looks at him curiously. Brad shows nervousness, not sure how to bring up what he's come to talk about. He lets out a sigh. 

"I, uh..." Brad starts. 

Monica has never seen him nervous about anything in his life. He's always been very forward with her. She waits for him to continue. 

"I don't know how to explain this, Monica." Brad says. "I mean, how do you explain something you don't understand?" 

Brad looks into her eyes, knowing that she's the one person who can understand him. Monica waits for him to go on. 

"Something happened today..." Brad starts again. "I don't know if I should even tell you." He laughs nervously. "It's crazy." 

Brad shakes his head, deciding that it's better not to tell her. Monica walks up to him and looks him deep in the eyes. 

"Brad, what is it?" Monica asks, growing concerned for him. 

Brad can't turn away from her honest eyes. They are so welcoming and understanding. This is why he loves her so much. He takes a heavy sigh before continuing. 

"A man tried to kill you." Brad says in all seriousness. 

Monica looks into his eyes. Does he know what happened with Erwin Lukesh? Her heart skips a beat. 

"A man who could pass through different worlds?" Monica asks timidly. 

Brad is speechless as he looks in her eyes. She knows? 

They both stand in silence, allowing the information that the other knows to sink in. 

"Erwin Lukesh." Monica says. 

"How did you-" Brad is not able to finish his question as his voice trails off in disbelief. 

"I don't know how to explain it." Monica says. "I remember everything that happened. I think it all started when John Doggett was shot in another world. A world like ours, but with differences." 

Brad and Monica are silent again. How is this possible? 

"If I know, and if you know..." Brad says. "Does Doggett remember? Does Skinner?" 

"I don't know." Monica says. "Until now, I thought I was the only one." 

"Yeah, me too." Brad says. "One minute, I'm in my apartment, getting a call from Skinner telling me Agent Doggett's been shot. You're a suspect because the slug came from your gun, but your gun hadn't been fired. And suddenly, Erwin Lukesh is out to kill you." Brad shakes his head at the unbelievable story. "Then I'm back in my apartment as if nothing happened." 

"Talk about whip lash." Monica says with a small laugh, trying to cover the fact that she is bothered by the events that happened between her and Lukesh. 

Brad senses this in her voice and in her eyes. 

"Are you okay?" Brad asks. 

"Yeah." Monica says. "It didn't really happen. I'm fine." 

Brad is no fool and knows she is lying to him. 

"I know it didn't actually happen now. In this world," Brad says. "But it still happened to you. You remember everything as if it were real. I know I do. That's why I'm here." 

Monica looks at him. Tears well up in her eyes. Tears of mental anguish, knowing that she could've died, and tears of relief that she can talk to someone about this. 

"He said that this time he'd get to bleed me slow." Monica says, as a tear falls down her cheek. "I've been sitting on my couch all day, thinking what could have happened if you never came through my door and killed him." She wipes a few tears from her eyes. "Would I still be here, or would I..." 

She stops herself from finish her thought. It frightens her too much to think that she could be dead right now. 

"Hey..." Brad says softly, as he pulls her into a much needed hug. She wraps her arms around him and holds him close, resting her head on his shoulder. "You know I'd never let anyone hurt you." 

"I know." Monica says as tears fall down her cheek and onto Brad's coat. She doesn't care if he's damp from the light rain outside. She feels safe in his arms. She shuts her eyes trying to stop more tears from falling. 

She pulls away from him and wipes her tears away. He gently caresses her cheek and runs his hand through her soft hair. She allows him to lean her into him as he kisses her on the forehead. She smiles at him, happy that she's not alone. 

"Thank you for coming." She says. "I'm glad I'm not alone with this." 

"Do you know what I thought at first?" Brad asks with a smile, knowing she will find humor in what he's about to say. 

"What?" Monica asks. 

"I thought I had some strange vision of the future." Brad says. 

Monica smiles at him, amused that Brad Follmer thought he had a vision of the future. She laughs quietly at the thought. No wonder she feels so much for him. He understands her. He understands that sometimes she reacts from her feelings while working on a case, and he has never once told her she's done the wrong thing. He has never called her theories crazy, no matter how off the wall they are. 

"You'll never be alone, Monica." Brad says, looking deep into her eyes. 

Monica listens, knowing his words are true. 

"I came over tonight," Brad starts. "To make sure you were all right. After what happened, in this parallel world... I didn't know if it was real, or if it was a dream, or what it was... I had to make sure you were all right." 

"Thank you." She says softly, looking into his eyes. Knowing why she fell in love with him in the first place. Knowing why she loves him. Brad has always looked out for her. Even in New York when he tried to remain professional on cases, he was always there to see that she did not get hurt. Always asking her how she's doing after working a mentally difficult case. He cares so much for her, more than anyone ever could. Not only does she know this; she feels it. 

Monica looks him over, wondering why she isn't with him now. Maybe she's afraid to fall into those bad office habits they had in New York. She let him know when she first saw him again after two years that she didn't want to be like that. He flirted with her a bit, which she did not mind, but he respected her decision, knowing it was best for the both of them. When they first met up, they were both stuck with work related conversation. Monica wishes they would have broken away from that. She notices that Brad is still wearing his coat. 

"Did you want to take your coat off?" She asks. 

"It's all right." Brad says nervously. "I don't want to keep you awake any longer than I already have. I know how you like to go to sleep early." he smiles at her, seeing how tired she is. He doesn't blame her. They've both been through one hell of a day. 

"It's no bother." Monica says. "I'll probably be up for a few hours trying to make sense of my bedroom anyway." She smiles at him. "I wouldn't mind a little help." 

She smiles at him and Brad nods his head. 

"All right." Brad says. 

"You should probably get out of your wet coat." Monica says. "You don't want to catch cold." 

"Yeah." Brad says as he takes off his coat. "Where should I put it?" 

Monica looks around. The apartment is a disaster. 

"Umm... I guess you could leave it on the chair." Monica says, indicating one of her kitchen chairs with her eyes. 

Brad sets his coat on the chair. 

"What did you need help with?" He asks. 

"Well, I was going to work on my bedroom. You know, make it livable for tonight." Monica smiles at him. "Maybe you could help out with my kitchen? As you can see, it's kind of a mess." 

"Sure." Brad says, giving her his irresistible smile. 

"Just let me know if you don't know where I would put something." Monica says as she heads out of the kitchen. "I'll be in my bedroom." 

Brad nods his head and looks around the kitchen at the unpacked boxes that are open. He notices a lot of items from when Monica was in New York. She hasn't changed much in her style from what he can see. He starts to unpack more of her boxes and figure out where to put her things. 

Thirty minutes later, Brad notices that the rest of the apartment has fallen silent. He stops stacking plates into a cupboard and listens, not hearing Monica move things around in her bedroom. He leaves the kitchen and makes his way to her bedroom to make sure everything is all right. 

Brad stops in the doorway when he sees Monica asleep on her bed. He smiles as he makes his way into her unpacked bedroom. He kneels next to her bed and watches her sleep peacefully for a moment. 

"Monica..." Brad says softly, knowing she should be woken up to get more comfortable if she wants to sleep. 

"Hmm..." Monica manages to utter. 

"You fell asleep..." Brad whispers to her. 

Monica's eyes slowly open as a slow smile forms on her face. Brad smiles back at her. 

"I was just making sure it was comfortable." Monica whispers back to him. 

"Looks like it is." He says to her with a smile. 

Monica sits up and shakes her head in an attempt to wake herself up. 

"I think I finished most of your kitchen." Brad tells her. 

"How long was I sleeping?" She asks. 

"I'm not sure, but I have been in there for a half hour." 

"I only made my bed." Monica says, feeling guilty for falling asleep on him while he works. 

"I think I've kept you awake enough for tonight." Brad says, watching her yawn. He smiles at her. 

"It's okay." She replies. "I'm not tired." 

Brad doubts her as he watches her stretch her tired muscles and look at him with her tired eyes. 

"Do you think anyone else remembers what happened with Lukesh?" Monica asks. 

"I don't know." 

"John, he didn't seem to remember a thing." Monica says. "He probably thinks I'm pregnant because of my reaction to getting plates for polish sausage." She laughs. "I was crying when he came in because... for me, I had just pulled the plug on him, you know? I felt his life slip away." 

Brad listens. 

"Why is that we're the only two who remember?" Monica asks. 

"I don't know." Brad says, shaking his head. He doesn't even understand it. "Maybe we were both affected by it in a strong emotional way." He suggests. "You losing John Doggett and almost being killed by Lukesh. Me, I..." He hesitates before saying the rest of his sentence. "I could've lost you." 

Brad looks down, wanting to hide his fear and emotions from her and thinking she doesn't feel the same way for him. The thought of losing her is something he never liked to think about. 

In New York, he worried for her every time she went out in the field. Monica is the one person that has ever truly made him happy. He always enjoyed her company. She has a freshness to her that makes him feel alive inside. 

Brad's life has always been inconsistent. His father's job required him to travel around to different countries. Brad had never been able to settle down until his parents divorced in 1972, and he was enrolled into a boarding school. He's never been close with his family, especially his workaholic father who found his family unimportant. 

The Bureau has been as inconsistent for Brad as the rest of his life has. After graduating from the FBI Training Academy, he was assigned to work in Washington, D.C., but longing for more fieldwork got him a transfer to Los Angeles. Just as life became consistent, he was offered a promotion to be the Assistant Director in Charge of the New York field office. That was an offer he couldn't pass up. After New York, he was promoted again to Assistant Director at the Headquarters in Washington, D.C., where he's now the head of the Office of Professional Responsibility in the Office of the Director. 

Even though Monica left without explanation by accepting a transfer to New Orleans, she has always been consistent with him. She's always been there for him. 

Now with her in Washington, D.C., Brad is not sure if she still has feelings for him. He feels close to her, which is how he finally convinced himself to come to her apartment tonight. He knew she would be the only person to understand what he went through. Knowing that she went through it to has only strengthened what he feels for her. 

Brad lets out a heavy sigh to hold back his emotions, and just as he looks up at her, she's making her way off of her bed and to the ground next to him. Without a word, she wraps her arms around him, feeling what he's feeling. Sharing the same fear. He wasn't expecting her to do this. He slowly wraps his arms around her and holds her close to him, feeling that she still deeply cares for him. 

She feels safe in his embrace. His strong arms hold her gently, yet with the strength to protect her. Feeling his body pressed against hers brings back many memories of New York. Memories of when she and Brad would order take out from Carlo's, the small Mexican restaurant that they knew no one they knew would go to. Carlo's was literally a crummy a hole in the wall. The food wasn't even that good, but it was the last place anyone would expect to find agents of the FBI. They knew no one would catch them there and they could continue with their secret relationship. 

Monica always felt a rush with their relationship. Always hiding it from other people. In a way it was special to share the relationship with one another, but at the same time, it would've been nice to have other people know. Maybe that is what she's afraid of now with him. She doesn't want her relationship to be a secret. She never has. Yet the issue of him being a superior to her would remain an issue with the Bureau. However, with her back in Washington, there is no stopping the feelings they both have for each other. 

Monica pulls back and gives him a kiss on the cheek. She sits in front of him and smiles. 

"You will never lose me, Brad." Monica says. 

Brad looks into her eyes, hoping that she is right. He can not imagine his life without her. He would give up everything for her if he had to. 

Brad smiles softly at her as he takes hold of her hand. He looks deep into her eyes as Monica smiles back at him. Both know that no words are needed between them. 

**THE END.**

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Let me know:  


Read more of my stories at:  
http://teso.hunky-punk.com/

#### If you enjoyed this story, please feed the author.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title: **You'll Never Be Alone**  
Author: Kristi  
Details: 17k  ·  G  ·  Standalone  ·  07/15/05  ·   Email/Website      
Gossamer Category(Keywords): Story   [Romance, UST]     
Characters: Monica Reyes, Brad Follmer     
Pairings: Brad Follmer/Monica Reyes   
SPOILERS: 4-D   
SUMMARY: Monica discovers that she&#8217;s not alone in remembering the   
events that happened with Erwin Lukesh. 


End file.
